iBlame it on the Mistletoe
by VioletDreamCatcher
Summary: Carly comes back to Seattle on Christmas Eve and throws a Christmas party. Will a festive plant bring Sam and Freddie closer together? Sam POV
1. Chapter 1

I rode my motorcycle down a street filled with Christmas lights and snow flurries and pulled up to Bushwell Plaza. The phone call I had received just hours earlier changed my entire expectations for this evening, which weren't very high. Spencer was taking a break from his trip around the world with Sasha Striker and brought Carly back to Seattle with him. They were throwing a Christmas Eve party tonight. I was excited to see my best friend in-person again after she had been in Italy for six months, and to find out what Spencer's big news was. Heck, I was even happy to see the nub, even if I had just seen him yesterday.

The elevator took me up to the familiar apartment, where I was tackled by a familiar brunette almost as soon as the doors opened.

"Sam! It's so good to see you!" She hugged me tightly.

"Not as good as it is to see you!"

I was led into the living room. Spencer looked up long enough from making Spaghetti Tacos in the kitchen to give me an overexcited "Hi Sam!" Sasha was near him, stirring up a batch of cookies. She placed a bit of dough on Spencer's nose and he licked it off. Ugh, they were too cute. I noticed that Sasha had a ring on a very important finger on her left hand that she forgot to hide. _Ten bucks says I figured out Spencer's big announcement._ Carly and I sat down at on the couch and helped myself to one of the cookies on the coffee table. National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation was playing on T.V. It was good to be back here. Carly grabbed a glitter-personalized Santa hat off of the table and stuck it on my head.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"You'll be all festive. I made one for everyone and we'll take pictures later. " Carly said innocently.

"I'll wear it then, if it makes you happy" I said.

"Yay"

I spotted Freddie's hat and took it over to the kitchen, a Grinch-like grin on my face.

"Sam-"Carly protested.

"What? Freddnub's been stressed lately so I'm gonna do something to help him chill. The hat'll still look okay in the pictures."

As I waited for Sasha to get done at the sink, I decided to be a good person. I leaned in to whisper to Sasha, "You might wanna take the bling off if you want the surprise to last the evening."

Sasha first looked at me wide-eyed, wondering how I noticed, then mouthed a 'thank you' as she tucked the ring into the pocket of her jeans and walked away. I seriously wondered how Carly didn't notice the ring as I quickly rinsed off the hat in the sink. I then stuck it in the freezer. _Heh heh, wait 'til Freddie puts this on. _

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, Dan Schneider does. The only thing I own is this story.**

**This is probably just going to be a really short story: two or three chapters. I was inspired by my profile picture, which is a photo that I edited so Sam and Freddie have Santa hats and are standing under mistletoe. 'Tis the Season for Seddie! Haha. Plus, I don't know why but I really like Spencer with Sasha Striker. By the way, this is sort of an inbetween-quel to my story iDefend You and it's sequel which will be called iProm-ise. iDefend You should be finished soon, I just wanted to get this up before Christmas! Enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 2

An hour later, all the guests had arrived. Christmas music was blasting as everyone mingled. Gibby, T-Bo, Mrs. Benson, Wendy, Freddie and a bunch of other people were here.

"Hey Sam," Wendy whispered, holding a cup of eggnog. She had a gossipy look on her face. Wait is 'gossipy' even a word? Oh well…

"Yeah, Wendy?"

"I heard that Freddie is thinking about asking you to Prom! Hey, are you okay?"

My fists clenched, causing me to break the gingerbread cookie I was holding in half. "No, I'm not okay. He really can't make up his mind, can he?"

"Huh?" Wendy asked.

"Forget it," I said, knowing anything that I told Wendy would be common knowledge by tomorrow. The truth is, I was tired of Freddie changing his mind between me and Carly. Lately, he's been acting like he likes me again and I wasn't sure how to feel about it. Freddie was a good friend, but I doubted whether he meant it when he told me he loved me. A person can't 'love' one best friend and then kiss the other one. I still liked him, but I didn't want to get hurt again.

"Time for pictures! Find your hat if you haven't already," Carly announced. I smirked as the nub frantically looked for his.

"Hey, Carly, did you forget to make me one?" Freddie asked.

"No," Carly answered, looking at me.

Freddie looked at me too, raising an eyebrow. "Sam, do you know what happened to my hat?"

"Chill, Benson," I answered vaguely.

Freddie went straight for the freezer, opened it and pulled out his frozen and very stiff-looking hat. He held it up for everyone to see. The entire party dissolved into laughter. He burst out laughing as well, "Well done, blonde-headed demon." His words came out more amused than angry. He bent the hat into a wearable shape and shivered as he stuck it on his head.

I was annoyed. He wasn't supposed to be amused by my prank, or know where I put the hat with just one word from me. I was losing my touch. "Yeah, well next time it's going in the stove!"

Everyone in the room was still laughing. My threats were humorous because everyone figured I was only flirting now. Well, maybe that was part of it, but I didn't want them to know that.

I sat down on the middle of the couch to pose for the pictures. Freddie came over and sat beside me and Carly was going to be on my other side. Our other friends crowded around us. Carly started the camera's timer, then ran over to sit beside me. I smiled as the camera beeped, capturing our images. I realized that this may be the last time we would all get together like this. I was suddenly glad that Carly had thought to do this.

While everyone was gathered around, Spencer brought out some strange invention that was intended to capture a picture of Santa when he came through their door. I hoped it wouldn't catch on fire and be a repeat of what happened years ago.

Sasha stood up, followed by Spencer. Ah, time for the announcement. "Spencer and I have some news!" She reached into her pocket.

"WE'RE ENGAGED!" they shouted in unison. Sasha waved her hand around after she put the ring on. I looked around the room, waiting for the reactions. T-Bo's jaw dropped. Many people were wide-eyed. Carly nearly fell flat on the floor as she got up from the couch too quickly.

"Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Carly shouted, running to hug both of them, "We need to plan a wedding ASAP. I _am_ going to be in this!" She insisted.

"Spencer married? This should be interesting," Mrs. Benson said.

"Congrats, man!" Gibby fist-bumped Spencer.

"I need to tweet this! Congratulations!" Wendy whipped out her phone.

"It's pretty cool how you guys were first introduced because of Pak Rat and iCarly!" Freddie shouted over everyone.

Everyone, including me, made sounds of agreement. After a few more minutes of everyone at the party talking about the wedding, Freddie turned to me.

"Hey, Sam. I got you something for Christmas."

"I got you a little something, too. Do you wanna fork it over or leave me wondering if it's bacon?"

Freddie chuckled and reached into his coat. He looked at it carefully. "I think it's in the pocket of my other coat."

"Smooth, Freddolph. Where's your coat?"

"In my car. I'll go get it." He stood up and walked toward the elevator.

"I'll go with you," I said following him, "your present is in the storage compartment of my bike."

Spencer cut in, "How's that bike holding up, Sam?"

"Pretty good, actually. Don't wanna jinx that, though." I hit the elevator button. After a second, Freddie and I stepped in.

"Aw, you guys!" Carly shouted.

"What?" I asked.

"You fell into my mistletoe trap!"

I looked up, and sure enough the mistletoe was on a string suspended from the ceiling. Why did this have to happen? Freddie and I were standing close enough to both be under it. Everyone at the party ran over, looking at us expectantly. They held the door so we couldn't escape.

I looked at Freddie. They weren't gonna let us go until we kissed. Freddie leaned in, putting his arms around me. The familiar feeling gave me goose bumps. I closed my eyes and kissed him. After about eight seconds, we pulled away. Everyone was cheering and taking pictures. We were both still in our Santa hats. Yep, this was going to end up in their scrapbooks and on the internet for sure.

"I'm disinfecting you later, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson announced, earning a few snickers.

Our friends let go of the elevator doors, letting us descend in an awkward silence. Finally Freddie spoke, "Leave it to our friends."

"Yep," I replied.

We walked to the parking lot in silence. It was now snowing harder than it had been before. I looked up at the sky with a gasp then pointed, "Freddie, look!"

A bright red light was streaming across the sky. It was extremely noticeable despite the snow. It legitimately looked like it could have belonged to Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer. It couldn't be, could it?

'"Tis the season for miracles." Freddie said, looking at me with a cute grin. What? I can admit he was cute.

"Yeah. No kidding." I said as we continued to walk. We got to Freddie's car first.

"Okay, so I think you'll appreciate this," He said, handing me a tiny, neatly wrapped box.

I ripped into it. Inside was obviously jewelry. I opened the box to reveal a necklace. It had sparkly silver charms that looked like miniature fried chicken and ham. It was actually really pretty. It was an awesome gift for a food-loving girl like me.

"My favorite foods in wearable form! They're beautiful. Thanks, Freddie!" I hugged him.

"I knew you would like it! Want me to put it on you?"

I nodded and held my hair back while he put it on.

We then walked over to my bike. I grabbed his present out of the storage compartment.

"It isn't wrapped perfectly, but I think you'll like it."

Freddie carefully unwrapped the paper. He grinned when he saw his gift.

"A personalized laptop case with a matching mouse pad!" He exclaimed happily, "How did you know that I needed both?"

"Lucky guess," I said smiling.

"Sam...I…" Freddie started, before grabbing my waist and kissing me. I was shocked, but kissed back. He pulled away. "Sorry…"

"It's cool…" I said, realizing that that was our dialogue from the night at the lock-in, when I punched him in the lips like he did just now.

"You're probably wondering why I did that." Freddie said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Uh-huh." I said.

"I guess I just wanted to show you that people don't have to be watching for me to kiss you."

I just stood there, looking at him, "Is it true that you want to go to prom with me?"

"Yeah." He admitted. He looked cold. I felt a little bad for pranking him, but he didn't have to wear the frozen hat out here! Sometimes I wondered who the smart one really was.

"Well, I'll go with you. Just promise me that you aren't going to go after Carly or some other chick later. Promise me that after kissing me like that, you'll prove to me that you really mean it. It hurts me when you change your mind all the time about who you want," I informed him.

"Sam, I promise all of that and more. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I was stupid."

"This doesn't mean that we're together again, though."

"Yeah, I know…" Freddie replied.

The snow was still falling around us. "We should probably go back in before someone comes out here to make sure we aren't icicles."

"Yeah, and thanks, Sam. I'll keep my word."

"You better." I said as we started back.

I blame it on the mistletoe for reminding Freddie and me how it felt to kiss one another. If this wouldn't have happened, I might have rejected him when he asked me to prom. Why? Because I didn't want to get hurt again. By a Christmas plant we were brought back together, sort of. I guess I couldn't be angry about that.

**The End! I hope that everyone has an awesome holiday season!** **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
